


On the ground, screaming

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Locked In, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: Liam and Theo are both tired of Jackson and Isaac arguing all the time so they come up with a plan to lock them in a room to get rid of them.It's safe to say that their plan backfires on them quite easily.





	On the ground, screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from that Louis Tomlinson song but it has nothing to do with the fic. Also it was about time I wrote something with both these two.

“What did you say?”

“I said fight me, Whittemore. Your plans suck, they always have.”

“As if yours were any better?”

Liam groaned as he continued walking behind Jackson and Isaac, he had been listening to them argue for the past half hour. Theo was by his side, rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

Scott had divided everyone into teams of four: Chris, Derek, Corey and Mason were one team who were going to check a lead on the hunters thanks to one of Argent’s old contacts. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia were another because Stiles immediately complained that he couldn’t be on a team with either Jackson or Theo because he didn’t trust either of them and he hated them, so that pretty much sealed their fate.

Liam had thought that he’d be on Scott’s team, and maybe Lydia would be sent to the other team, but to his surprise Scott sent him with Theo because he was his responsibility after all.

And sure, they argued most of the times and punched each other in the face when there was a major disagreement, but even they had to admit that they were nothing like Jackson and Isaac in stubbornness when arguing. 

“I will choke you with your own scarf, Lahey,” Jackson sent the taller werewolf a death glare, apparently they had moved to yet another argument that Liam had missed apparently, but they were still fighting nonetheless.

“I will choke them both with my bare hands if they don’t shut up,” Liam said, barely audible except for Theo who was right by his side.

“I’d help you hide the bodies,” Theo agreed with Liam, and the fact that these two were agreeing on something meant that it was a critical situation.

“I mean, why do we even need them? It’s like the only thing they know how to do is argue,” Liam complained, crossing his arms.

“They could punch each other in the face and end the argument, seems to work for us,” Theo said and Liam nodded in agreement.

“Hey tweedledee and tweedledum, keep up, we don’t have all day,” Jackson snapped authoritatively at them, not even bothering to turn around for that long. Liam took a deep breath and was getting ready to go and punch the smugness out of Jackson when Theo grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Not worth it,” Theo said but his eyes were sparkling and a small smirk was falling into place, and Liam recognized that look because it meant Theo had an idea.

 

Once they had finished checking the perimeter in the woods each pair returned to their cars. Liam closed the truck’s door a little too harsh as if that would just shut out the argument happening outside.

“So what’s the plan?” Liam asked bluntly, and Theo had a  _ ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’  _ look.

“Plan for what?” Theo asked.

“To get rid of these…  _ assholes.  _ We’re gonna be stuck with them for the rest of the day in one of Argent’s safe houses, tolerating you is enough work for me to add ‘tolerating those two fighting’ to the list,” Liam looked like he was dead inside at the mere idea of having to listen to Jackson bitch about whatever wrongdoing Isaac had done to him back in London. He was going to  _ kill _ them in cold blood if they didn’t shut up.

“You say you tolerate me yet you’re the one always bringing me into your plans,” Theo scoffed, because  _ yes  _ it was a blatant lie, but Liam didn’t need that right now.

“Can we just- not start.”

“Suit yourself,” Theo turned the ignition on and started to drive towards the direction of the safe house, leaving Jackson’s porsche behind. 

Liam had wanted silence more than anything that day and he had finally gotten it, the sound of the engine and the air conditioner the only thing heard on the inside of the truck. Yet, Liam felt like he needed to break it.

“What if we lock them in a room?” Liam started. “That way we won’t have to deal with them for the rest of the day, we complete whatever research Scott needed us to do and that’s that.”

Theo pondered the idea for a while then shrugged. 

“I’ll raise you one better, why don’t we lock them in the room  _ with _ the books so they have to do the research? That’ll keep them busy,” Theo added.

“You really think they’ll be able to shut up and get anything done?” Liam snorted. “If we’re lucky they can just kill each other when they’re locked together.”

“Would be better if the room was soundproof,” Theo said and Liam’s eyes widened when he got hit with an idea.

“But there  _ is  _ a basement, with the purpose of having werewolves locked in case they become feral. We just need to lure them there then lock them in and we won’t have to listen to them at all,” Liam grinned because this had been the best plan he had come up with to this day.

“Now we’re talking,” Theo smirked and the camaraderie they had returned once again. This plan seemed like it could actually work in their favor for once.

 

“This basement is perfect,” Liam rubbed his hands excitedly as he opened the door and saw the room at first sight. Door opened from the outside only, it was a strong security door made of a hard material that wouldn’t be easy to scratch out. 

Theo went in first, flicking the light switch on, a warm, yellow light filling the room. There was only one small bed in the far corner of the room, a small table, water, some books and a lot of dust apparently. 

Liam made his way to stand in the center of the room, running the plan through his head once again just to make sure they were right on track. Jackson and Isaac hadn’t arrived yet, and Liam hoped they had gotten lost or something. 

“There’s only one bed, seems like one of them isn’t getting out alive,” Theo sat down on the edge of the bed and Liam couldn’t help but snort at the comment.

“Like the hunger games,” Liam commented.

“Like what?” Theo asked, confused.

“Pop culture Theo. Seriously I can’t believe you haven’t-”

Liam got interrupted mid-sentence by a loud thump. Both boys turned in horror to the entrance only to find out that the door had closed all of a sudden thanks to the wind.

“You had the key… right?” Theo slowly questioned, raising an eyebrow. Liam froze in place as he remembered that for starters, the door only opened from the outside, and second he forgot the keys right on top of the research books upstairs.

“I…” Liam looked anywhere but Theo while scratching his neck, but even if he wasn’t looking he could feel the chimera’s gaze burning holes into his skin.

“Liam,” Theo began as calm as collected as he could muster right now. “Did you forget the keys?”

“The door doesn’t even open from the inside!” Liam yelled and Theo let out a groan and got up from the bed.

“Goddamn it, how are we supposed to get out of here?” Theo was analyzing every inch of the room now, looking for possible exits. Aside from a very tiny window there were none.

When the realization hit that they now depended on Jackson and Isaac to get out of the room they realized how fucked they were.

 

“I shouldn’t even be surprised. Your plans never work,” Theo blurted out from where he was lying on the bed.

They had been locked inside of the basement for around two hours, they didn’t have any phone signal since they were deep in the woods and underground, and there were no signs that the european werewolves had arrived yet.

“The zoo did work,” Liam bit back.

“ _ Right, _ I had to knock you out five times then carry you to the car because you almost went off in a murderous rage.”

“I didn’t ask you to be there,” Liam replied bitterly, crossing his arms where he was sitting on the floor in the other side of the room.

“Yes, you did.”

“Did not.”

“You did,” Theo said confidently. “You always bring me along yet complain about me being here.”

“Stop agreeing to coming along then,” Liam said in an outraged tone.

There were some seconds of pure silence but both of them knew it wasn’t going to last.

Night time was quickly approaching and they were going to be faced with the dilemma of who was going to be taking the bed. Liam sighed because he knew he most likely will be left to sleep on the floor, either that or he killed Theo. And for whatever weird reason he wasn’t comfortable thinking about that last option.

Not after all the times Theo had managed to save his life.

“Why do you always keep on saving me?” Liam directed his gaze towards the bed and he saw how Theo immediately froze as the words left Liam’s mouth.

“What do you mean?” Theo replied after a while, his voice a little choked up as if it was suddenly too painful to talk.

“I mean,” Liam got up from his place on the floor and slowly began making his way towards the side of the bed to be looking down at Theo. “All the times these plans…  _ slightly _ backfire, you’ve always been there to try and save me. Why?”

“If this is a plan to get me to give up the bed it isn’t gonna work Dunbar,” Theo deadpanned and turned to his side so he wouldn’t be eye to eye with Liam. 

“It wasn’t,” and uninvitedly, Liam sat on the edge of the bed, turning his back to Theo. 

If Liam sat and really thought about it, their dynamic was… really weird. They were complete opposites yet they always worked best together. They argued and bickered, and punched each other, but it wasn’t with the intent to kill one another, at least not anymore. 

Theo seemed to be the one who helped Liam get most in control while simultaneously being the one who riled him up the most for a fight too. They were in some kind of weird sync that made them fight best when together, and they also came up with better ideas when together. Theo was more closed off with emotions while Liam was just a ball of rage and emotions waiting to go off at any second. 

And even though Liam hated the idea that they had just been locked up, he didn’t hate the idea of being locked up  _ with _ Theo. He tried but he really couldn’t.

“Are we friends?” Liam asked out of the blue but as soon as the words left his mouth he felt like the question was out of place.

Luckily the question managed to catch Theo’s attention enough to make him turn around and face him.

Neither of them spoke, they just kept staring at one another, waiting for the other one to talk. Liam let out a deep sigh after a while, rubbing at his eyes because he was tired. Theo rolled his eyes and started moving to make as much space as possible for Liam to lie down in the bed next to him.

Liam hesitated at first, not sure if Theo had moved to put space between them or because he was sharing the bed. After the chimera raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the empty side of the bed, Liam reluctantly laid down on it.

To say that they were in an uncomfortable position was the understatement of the year. It was a twin bed, their shoulders and arms were touching, and the touch felt like fire under Liam’s skin. Theo felt it too and he wanted nothing else but to bolt, but despite that feeling, they remained like that, staring at the ceiling, both too tired but at the same time unable to fall asleep.

“Why did you ask me if we’re friends?” Theo asked out of curiosity. He didn’t want to discuss what it meant, but he wondered if Liam considered them that. It felt weird, to have someone to call a friend. He hadn’t had one since a lifetime ago.

“I just figured that-” once again Liam was interrupted by a loud thud but this time it was coming from the ceiling. Both boys went silent at the noise.

“Did you hear that?”

“Shh, I’m trying to listen.” Theo focused on trying to figure out who was upstairs but he could only hear two erratic heartbeats. Then another sound of something being slammed against the wall was heard.

“Are those…” Liam started to question but he heard the sound of glass shattering. He flinched.

“What are they doing?” Theo narrowed his eyebrows as he kept trying to listen for more sounds but there were no voices. 

There was another thump against the wall followed by a moan and that’s when they realized it wasn’t something being slammed against a wall but rather  _ someone. _

“Oh my god,” Liam scrunched up his face in disgust at the thought of having to hear the other two werewolves having sex. “Weren’t they almost trying to kill one another back there in the woods?” 

“I hate you so much for locking us in this room below those two idiots,” Theo groaned, trying to cover his ears but Liam slapped his hands away.

“You agreed with the plan too-”

“I was expecting it to work-”

“We were both here, you could’ve checked the door-”

“You don’t even know how to handle a fucking key in the first place-”

“One day I’m gonna kick your ass so hard-”

“If you break my nose one more time I swear to-”

They were about to punch each other in the face when the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Jackson and Isaac standing outside. Apparently they had been yelling at each other loud enough to make the werewolves snap out of whatever the hell they had been doing and come down to the basement to check what was happening.

“Did you guys get locked in by accident?” Isaac questioned.

“N-no…” Liam lied.

“Can you keep your noise down we’re trying to work,” Jackson smugly ordered then turned around to leave with Isaac following suit.

“Are you fucking kidding- I’m gonna kill him,” Liam blurted out as he got up from the bed and moved to stop the door from closing again. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Theo agreed while following Liam, their argument long forgotten as well as the conversation they were having before they heard the loud thuds in the room upstairs, they’ll probably never discuss it again.


End file.
